The present invention relates generally to fasteners for vehicle lamp assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a fastener for a lamp assembly that allows the lamp assembly to be more accurately positioned for mounting on a vehicle.
The present invention is particularly useful in connection with tail lamp assemblies. One common method for installing a tail lamp on a vehicle involves two steps. As shown in FIG. 1, the tail lamp 10 is first held in the position on the vehicle using guide pins or a bulbous stud 12 on the tail lamp 10 that mates with a hole or receiving socket 14 on the vehicle sheet metal 16 or other mounting surface. The bulbous stud and socket effectively act as a detent to secure and fix the position of the outside edge of the tail lamp. Once the outside of the tail lamp 10 is aligned, the inside of the tail lamp 10 is then secured to the vehicle using mounting screws 18.
It is preferable for the stud to socket connection to have some degree of pivoting that allows the tail lamp to hinge somewhat for ease of assembly and removal. It is also preferable for the vehicle assembly plant to receive the tail lamp with the studs and sockets already attached. This way vehicle assembly time is streamlined since the assembler simply needs to push the tail lamp with the sockets attached into the sheet metal holes eliminating the separate step of installing the sockets by themselves. Assembly forces must be controlled between the bulbous stud and socket and between the socket to the sheet metal. Too much assembly force makes installation and removal of the tail lamp difficult and too little force will result in an ineffective means of retention.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the current method often leaves an uneven or excessive gap 20 between the vehicle sheet metal 16 and the tail lamp 10. A gap 20 of this nature is undesirable in terms of achieving a high quality fit and finish to the vehicle. This undesirable gap 20 is created because the current method does not account for variances in part tolerances and other manufacturing variables. In particular, the current method for aligning the tail lamp 10 does not adequately control the outside edge of the tail lamp 10 in the proper mounting position or allow for fore-aft adjustment of the tail lamp 10 relative to the vehicle sheet metal 16 prior to securing the mounting screws 18.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved lamp assembly fastener and fastening method that solves these and other deficiencies in the prior art while maintaining efficient and easy assembly to the vehicle. Of course, the present invention may be used in a multitude of situations where similar performance capabilities are required.